Generally, a conventional communication system receives signals within a certain distance and outputs demodulated signals without distortion. If the communication system receives weak signals further than the certain distance, it may output distorted signals.
To increase the communication distance and enhance the reliability of communication, an ETC receiver and a method for improving receiving performance may be necessary.